ntmasiafandomcom-20200213-history
Asia's Next Top Model (cycle 5)
Asia's Next Top Model, Cycle 5 is the fifth season of Asia's Next Top Model, and began airing on April 5, 2017. This season featured 14 contestants from 7 countries across Asia, including Indonesia, Malaysia, Singapore, Taiwan, Thailand, the Philippines and Vietnam. China, Hong Kong, India, Japan, Mongolia, Myanmar, Nepal and South Korea were unrepresented during this cycle. The contestants this cycle competed for the chance to win a Subaru Impreza, a cover and spread in Nylon Singapore, as well as a modeling contract with Storm Model Management in London, England. This cycle was the second cycle hosted by Cindy Bishop, as well as the second cycle that Yu Tsai was the creative director. The third permanent judge was Cara G. McIlroy, who was also the model mentor throughout the cycle. Pia Wurtzbach was a recurring mentor that appeared on some episodes, however was not featured on every episode. Cycle 5 was the first cycle to have a disqualification due to breaching of the contract. R Nametha was disqualified in Episode 6 due to accessing the Wi-Fi to send a message to someone back home, which was against the season's contract. As a result, she was eliminated from the competition, sparing competitor Dorothy Petzold. Cycle 5 was also the first season to feature a set of twins, being Valerie Krasnadewi and Veronika Krasnasari from Indonesia. The winner of this cycle was Maureen Wroblewitz from the Philippines. This was the first cycle in which a representative from the Philippines has won. Nguyen Minh Tú and Shikin Gomez finished as the runner-ups. Contestants Call-out order Episodes * First call-out: '''Clara Tan * '''Bottom two: '''Anjelica Santillan & R Nametha * '''Eliminated: '''Anjelica Santillan |- | style="background-color:rgb(238,238,238)" |54 | style="background-color:rgb(248,248,248)" |2 | style="background-color:rgb(248,248,248);text-align:left" |"The Girl Who Is Genetically Blessed" | style="background-color:rgb(248,248,248)" |12 April 2017 |- | colspan="4" style="text-align:left" | * '''First call-out: '''Dorothy Petzold * '''Bottom two: '''Heidi Grods & Jennica Sanchez * '''Eliminated: '''Heidi Grods |- | style="background-color:rgb(238,238,238)" |55 | style="background-color:rgb(248,248,248)" |3 | style="background-color:rgb(248,248,248);text-align:left" |"The Girl Who Is A Crybaby" | style="background-color:rgb(248,248,248)" |19 April 2017 |- | colspan="4" style="text-align:left" | * '''First call-out: '''Cindy Chen * '''Bottom two: '''Jennica Sanchez & Maureen Wroblewitz * '''Eliminated: '''Jennica Sanchez |- | style="background-color:rgb(238,238,238)" |56 | style="background-color:rgb(248,248,248)" |4 | style="background-color:rgb(248,248,248);text-align:left" |"The Girl Who Learnt That She Was Flawsome" | style="background-color:rgb(248,248,248)" |26 April 2017 |- | colspan="4" style="text-align:left" | * '''First call-out: '''Nguyen Minh Tú * '''Bottom two: '''Dorothy Petzold & Layla Ong * '''Eliminated: '''Layla Ong |- | style="background-color:rgb(238,238,238)" |57 | style="background-color:rgb(248,248,248)" |5 | style="background-color:rgb(248,248,248);text-align:left" |"The Girl Who Made 'It' Happen" | style="background-color:rgb(248,248,248)" |3 May 2017 |- | colspan="4" style="text-align:left" | * '''First call-out: '''Maureen Wroblewitz * '''Bottom two: '''Alicia Amin & Clara Tan * '''Eliminated: '''Alicia Amin |- | style="background-color:rgb(238,238,238)" |58 | style="background-color:rgb(248,248,248)" |6 | style="background-color:rgb(248,248,248);text-align:left" |"The Girl Who Has A Dirty Little Secret" | style="background-color:rgb(248,248,248)" |10 May 2017 |- | colspan="4" style="text-align:left" | * '''First call-out: '''Cindy Chen * '''Bottom two: '''Dorothy Petzold & Veronika Krasnasari * '''Originally eliminated: '''Dorothy Petzold * '''Disqualified: '''R Nametha |- | style="background-color:rgb(238,238,238)" |59 | style="background-color:rgb(248,248,248)" |7 | style="background-color:rgb(248,248,248);text-align:left" |"The Girl Who Fakes It Until She Makes It" | style="background-color:rgb(248,248,248)" |17 May 2017 |- | colspan="4" style="text-align:left" | * '''First call-out: '''Shikin Gomez * '''Bottom three: '''Cindy Chen, Dorothy Petzold & Valerie Krasnadewi * '''Eliminated: '''Dorothy Petzold & Valerie Krasnadewi |- | style="background-color:rgb(238,238,238)" |60 | style="background-color:rgb(248,248,248)" |8 | style="background-color:rgb(248,248,248);text-align:left" |"The Girl Who Needs To Grow Up" | style="background-color:rgb(248,248,248)" |24 May 2017 |- | colspan="4" style="text-align:left" | * '''First call-out: '''Maureen Wroblewitz * '''Bottom two: '''Clara Tan & Veronika Krasnasari * '''Eliminated: '''Veronika Krasnasari |- | style="background-color:rgb(238,238,238)" |61 | style="background-color:rgb(248,248,248)" |9 | style="background-color:rgb(248,248,248);text-align:left" |"The Girl Who Raised The Stakes" | style="background-color:rgb(248,248,248)" |31 May 2017 |- | colspan="4" style="text-align:left" | * '''First call-out: '''Nguyen Minh Tú * '''Bottom two: '''Clara Tan & Cindy Chen * '''Originally eliminated: '''Cindy Chen * '''Undercover judge: '''Xiao Qing Zhang |- | style="background-color:rgb(238,238,238)" |62 | style="background-color:rgb(248,248,248)" |10 | style="background-color:rgb(248,248,248);text-align:left" |"The Girls Who Became Friends (and Foes)" | style="background-color:rgb(248,248,248)" |7 June 2017 |- | style="background-color:rgb(238,238,238)" |63 | style="background-color:rgb(248,248,248)" |11 | style="background-color:rgb(248,248,248);text-align:left" |"The Girl Who Threatens The Competition" | style="background-color:rgb(248,248,248)" |14 June 2017 |- | colspan="4" style="text-align:left" | * '''First call-out: '''Maureen Wroblewitz * '''Bottom two: '''Cindy Chen & Xiao Qing Zhang * '''Eliminated: '''Cindy Chen |- | style="background-color:rgb(238,238,238)" |64 | style="background-color:rgb(248,248,248)" |12 | style="background-color:rgb(248,248,248);text-align:left" |"The Girl Who Sees The Light" | style="background-color:rgb(248,248,248)" |21 June 2017 |- | colspan="4" style="text-align:left" | * '''First call-out: '''Shikin Gomez * '''Bottom two: '''Clara Tan & Maureen Wroblewitz * '''Eliminated: '''Clara Tan |- | style="background-color:rgb(238,238,238)" |65 | style="background-color:rgb(248,248,248)" |13 | style="background-color:rgb(248,248,248);text-align:left" |"The Girl Who Finishes With A Bang" | style="background-color:rgb(248,248,248)" |28 June 2017 |- | colspan="4" style="text-align:left" | * '''Final three: '''Maureen Wroblewitz, Nguyen Minh Tú & Shikin Gomez * ''Asia's Next Top Model'': Maureen Wroblewitz |} '''Photoshoot guide * Episode 1 photo shoot: '''Jumping models * '''Episode 2 photo shoot: '''Four-face Colgate ads * '''Episode 3 photo shoot: '''Denim in an open field * '''Episode 4 photo shoot: '''Urban style group shots on a bus * '''Episode 5 photo shoot: '''Maybelline "It Girl" campaign * '''Episode 6 photo shoot: '''Neutrogena ads in a bathtub * '''Episode 7 video shoot: '''Zalora motion editorial in pairs * '''Episode 8 photo shoot: '''Bounded with a male model * '''Episode 9 photo shoot: '''Gowns on a harness with a Subaru in the background * '''Episode 11 photo shoot: '''Ice queens * '''Episode 12 photo shoot: '''Vintage road trip campaign for Subaru * '''Episode 13 photo shoot: '''Traditional motherland outfits '''Makeover guide * '''Alicia: '''Blunt bob cut * '''Cindy: '''Bangs and extensions; later removed * '''Clara: '''Short shoulder cut * '''Dorothy: '''Reddish with bangs * '''Jennica: '''Shoulder cut * '''Layla: '''Extensions with blue added in * '''Maureen: '''Bangs * '''Nametha: '''Dyed ash blonde * '''Shikin: '''Pixie cut * '''Valerie: '''Cut to the shoulder * '''Veronika: '''Bob cut with bangs * '''Tú: '''Dyed red